


Force Mates: The Rebellion Reborn

by Soulmatedreams



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulmatedreams/pseuds/Soulmatedreams
Summary: What if Rey "had help" moving the rocks on Crait?What if there was a special bond between our two heroines?  Something that fills each of their emptiness.  Something that allows a special blending powerful enough to finally tip the Universe's scales.This work is unbeta'd.  Please inspire me so I can press forward into the Leia/Rey relationship as they are still in my heart and there are not enough others writing.  This story will evolve to the higher rating.Disney and George owns Star Wars.  Carrie owned Leia.





	Force Mates: The Rebellion Reborn

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Rey, you help me over here?” asked a lone loading technician. 

He and his team were trying to clear rocks and debris from another part of the large cave so they could expand the small maintenance area. Rey put down the spanner she was holding, wiped her dirty hands with a cloth and looked up at the blown power pack she’d been trying to wrestle out of the X-Wing.

Course there were only a few Alliance ships to do maintenance on and even less equipment to do it with. The Millennium Falcon sat over near the gapping entrance but far back enough to not be spotted from air or space. The cave walls and ceiling were dense with Unobtanium, making them impervious to scans also. Even so, a couple of small transport ships, one supply ship with a small medical facility, and four X-Wings were all they dared bring in for now. Some dozen Alliance ships had streamed to the Millennium Falcon after Crait. Ships that had not been caught up running from the Dreadnought had been ordered to stay away and regroup. Those not in the cave now were out on patrol along with a small fleet of Wookiee ships that had responded to General Leia’s call for help. 

The bulk of a second set of ships from the Mon Calamari race, masked with Alliance signals, were leading the First Order forces away with fast hyperspace hops, then leaving a trail of debris or fuel to follow, then hopping again while also slowly scattering themselves more and more until the Empire forces would land up scattered without a trace of targets to follow. Leia’s forces had remained quiet, powered down, and did not jump to light speed to minimize chances the Empire would detect them or stay behind.

In a remote sector, Admiral Jeannie Lucado was leading an Alliance fleet large enough to retrieve General Leia’s remaining force. Thank the Maker for the rebels of old always having contingencies to fight another day. Admiral Lucado’s fleet had been training for the last two years. Good or bad, they never threw everything into a single fight and indeed, the Alliance was therefore stronger than the First Order could comprehend. Leia had erred in placing her forces too close to Kylo and too far from the backup forces and they paid for that mistake with many lives and ships. Only Luke’s distraction and sacrifice had let them escape.

Rey looked back over at what was now her ship. Chewbacca’s large furry frame was reaching up working on a panel near the ramp. They had been getting sporadic ramp errors. She couldn’t help but grin a little and shake her head, it was likely another Porg nest and the associated discharges deteriorating more circuitry. They were going to have to put something underneath the nests of their new shipmates.

She knew General Leia, Commander D’Acy, Poe and others were busy in a tiny temporary structure just outside the entrance sending and receiving encrypted messages via a single tight lasercom connection which was relayed three times before getting to the targeted communication ship under Lucado. It was hoped they would not have to be here too long. Rey secretly felt very close to General Leia and she’d rather be near her than anywhere else. But everyone had their duties to perform. For instance, Finn was working on one of the other salvaged X-Wings trying to fix the targeting system. After temporary lighting had been put into place, there were mess crews preparing what food they could, repair crews working away, and medical needs were being addressed by Dr. Kalonia. Rose was now in the medical facility with proper monitoring. She’d instantly been given something to control the swelling in her brain which had caused her collapse.

Rey looked around. Something was still wrong. She couldn’t pinpoint it, but it was simply too quiet. Her mind was too quiet and she didn’t know why.

“Rey?”, the voice called again.

“Coming,” she replied finally.

Walking over to the voice, she looked up at the tall green Karkarodon. His crew had come in with the supply ship so she’d only known his name a little while.

“What can I help with Peekou?” Rey asked.

He pointed a webbed finger at a good-sized boulder blocking what could be a large clear area to work and even park another ship. 

“We hear you move rocks. You Jedi. Can you move rock please?” he asked.

Rey looked at the boulder. It was as tall as her ribcage and just as wide. But she’d just moved 100 boulders so this should be easy.

She nodded as she started to clear her mind, close her eyes, and extend her hand. The whispered words of her now deceased Master slowly rolled through her head like a chant: FEEL THE FORCE – LET IT FLOW THROUGH YOU – FEEL IT BETWEEN YOU AND THE ROCK – BETWEEN THE GROUND AND THE ROCK – BETWEEN THE WALL AND THE ROCK.

Breath in. Breath out. 

REACH OUT AND SIMPLY DO IT. THERE IS NO TRY. ONLY DO. BELIEVE IN THE POWER OF THE FORCE. IT IS YOURS TO COMMAND AND YOURS TO CONTROL. PICTURE WHAT YOU WANT AND IF YOU ARE STRONG ENOUGH IT WILL BE.

By now, the Force User expected the boulder to be raised, but as she opened her eyes, it remained stoic and entrenched. Rey frowned, a bit shaken. Keeping her eyes open this time, she took a deep breath and began again. RELAX AND CONCENTRATE AND IT WILL OBEY YOU. BELIEVE IN YOURSELF. FEEL THE FORCE PENETRATE YOU. PENETRATE THE TARGET.

Although she was supposed to remain calm and loose, her hand started to shake in tension as the young Jedi struggled to understand why the rock was not flung against the cavern wall already. Keeping her concentration was becoming difficult. Another deep breath. Shake it out. Extend the arm again and PUSH. The rock shifted just a tiny bit but that was it. A bead of sweat trailed down from her hairline. DO NOT FEAR THAT YOU WILL FAIL, YOU WILL FAIL IF YOU FEAR, IF YOU QUESTION.

The strain of trying for several minutes had tightened up her chest until only shallow gasps were possible. Still, the bounder had only shifted once. Rey’s mind was reeling. Questions and self doubt in a black abyss. Nothing to hold on to. No teacher to show her the way. 

A voice in her head broke through the confused thoughts. Not her own voice, not her Master’s. It was only a whisper…CLEAR YOUR MIND AND TRY AGAIN. TOGETHER.

“Together,” the young scavenger from Jakku whispered and she sucked in a breath, closed her eyes and reached out with her feelings once again. 

This time it was like before on Crait, a feeling of being enveloped in something bigger than herself. Something pushing with her, in parallel. Flowing beside her yet also through her. A calming, secure feeling of power. A blanket wrapped around her very soul. 

Rey slowly opened her hazel eyes and the boulder was raised and slowly moving backwards. 

She was exhausted, panting and had to lower her arm, her body shaking from the exertion. It was no longer quiet in her mind, but what was it? It wasn’t Kylo – she knew when it was him. To her left, towards the entrance she felt the source. 

General Leia, leaning on the cane she really didn’t need with one hand, her other still extended towards the boulder as it settled to the ground.

Rey’s eyes widened in surprise.

“But it’s not supposed to work that way. We shouldn’t be able to combine our control like that.” the confused Jedi said out loud.

“I know. It worked to get us out of that crystal cave though.” said the equally confused General in return.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

So what do you think readers? Makes Rey start off slower, like Luke, and not as powerful.


End file.
